Harry Potter Universe Drabbles
by rospberry
Summary: Harry Potter drabbles featuring a wide range of characters. Contains SLASH and HET and loads of different genres. An ever growing collection...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and are used without permission but with no intent to defraud.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to my fantastic beta bewarethesmirk.

A few, mixed Harry Potter Universe drabbles. Warnings: contain Het and Slash (and cute, fluffy owls). So if you do not like slash - or don't know what it is - then DO NOT READ. Thanks :o)

* * *

**Drabbles**

* * *

**Ice cream **(Harry/Draco slash, mini-drabble)

He's hesitant at first, tongue flicking out and barely tasting the ice cream on the end of the spoon.

Harry watches, mesmerised, as the tongue darts out again, this time licking the spoon clean in one long, smooth stroke. Grey eyes close again as the taste is slowly savoured.

Harry can do nothing but stare, his throat tight, and his heart flutters as the eyes open and meet his gaze.

* * *

**Oliver Wood/Rita Skeeter** (written for the 10kdrabbles LJ community) 

"Your broomstick certainly lived up to its reputation," Rita Skeeter purred as she trailed long, garishly-painted finger nails across Oliver Wood's taut stomach.

Puddlemere United's newest acquisition tried to focus, too much Firewhisky making the previous night's events a bit of a blur. His throat felt raw, and he coughed before asking, "Did we...?"

Rita smirked and pointedly looked down at his body; he followed her gaze, seeing traces of her lipstick smeared across most of his bare flesh. The trail led downwards towards the sheet draped across his hips.

'Puddlemere's Tastiest Player' read _The Daily Prophet_ the next day.

* * *

**Hedwig/Errol** (inspired by the 10kdrabbles LJ community) 

Hedwig was approaching.

Standing as straight as he could manage, Errol fluffed his feathers and tightened his weak grip on the edge of The Burrow's kitchen sill. Wind buffeted his body and he swayed but remained in place, determined to let her see him in his former glory, and not cowering like the decrepit old owl he'd become.

A white speck appeared on the horizon, and his ancient eyes widened, wondering as always why she kept coming back. One last check of his talons and a quick peck to pull out a stray feather, and he was ready.

Hedwig arrived.

* * *

**Hedwig/Pigwidgeon** (inspired by the 10kdrabbles LJ community) 

Hedwig regarded the flitting little owl thoughtfully.

Pigwidgeon was zipping around The Burrow kitchen, bouncing into pots and pans, and hurtling past the Weasley clock, a couple of feathery tufts catching on one of the hands.

A piece of toast, leftover from breakfast, was lying on the table, and he swooped down, snatching it in his beak and dropping it in front of Hedwig with a timid little hoot.

He fluttered nervously away, watching as she considered the offering.

Slowly, and with impeccable care, she dipped her head and ate the piece of toast.

And so began a tempestuous relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and are used without permission but with no intent to defraud.

Author's Notes: Mostly unbeta'd, so any mistakes are very definitely my own.

Some more, mixed, Harry Potter Universe drabbles.

Warnings: contain Slash and Het and some sickly sweetness -grin-. So if you do not like slash - or don't know what it is - then DO NOT READ. Thanks :o)

Oh, and if you don't like the pairing – don't read the drabble – most of these were request drabbles so they aren't all pairings I ship.

* * *

**Drabbles**

* * *

**Forgotten** (Ron/Harry slash)

It had started as a drunken fumble against a wall outside their flat, studiously forgotten come the morning.

The second time, it was harder to ignore; Ron finding himself in Harry's bed, his arm draped lazily over his sleeping friend. He'd put it down to rebound sex, blamed it on Hermione, and was back in his room before Harry opened his eyes.

The third time, they were stone-cold sober, sitting on the settee and arguing about Quidditch. Harry had just insulted the Cannons' Keeper, and Ron shot forwards, planting a kiss on his lips to shut him up.

They remembered.

* * *

**Seeing Him** (Harry/Neville slash)

Neville knew.

Harry could sit for hours, not saying a word, and Neville would listen.

Harry could hold back tears, bite down on the anger bubbling inside, and Neville would give him invisible tissues, and let him punch at the darkness.

Harry could stare, eyes filled with promises of kisses and touches, of fingers sliding across smooth skin, and Neville would let out an exasperated sigh and reach out, grabbing Harry's robes and pulling him close, pressing warm lips against his.

'Some things were best dealt with out in the open' as Neville's gran liked to say. He vehemently agreed.

* * *

**Bad Dog** (Sirius/Remus slash)

"Moony?"

"What?" Remus didn't look up from his book as Sirius poked his head around the door.

"Where are your slippers?"

Reluctantly, he lifted his eyes. "On my feet," he said. "Why?"

"You might need them." Sirius grinned. "Well, one of them anyway."

"Sirius…"

"Padfoot had an accident."

"What?"

"He's made a mess on the floor; I think you might need to punish him." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

Remus fought the smile that threatened. He laid the book aside, reaching to slide off a slipper.

Sirius' grin widened. "You'll have to catch him first," he said, and then ran, laughing.

* * *

**Pre-New Moon Tension** (Snape/Lupin slash)

"How are you feeling?" Snape enquired, looking over the rim of his teacup as Lupin shuffled into the kitchen.

Lupin scowled. "It's nearly the full moon, that Wolfsbane Potion of yours isn't working at all, and my head's pounding. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"I was merely…"

"I know what 'you were merely'," Lupin snapped. "But you can take your pretended concern and shove it up your-"

"Silence!" Snape bellowed, then said serenely, "I suggest some chamomile tea, some chocolate, and if you keep a civil tongue in your head, I might even deign to give you a massage."

* * *

**Trust** (Ron/Hermione)

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Ron whirled around, looking guilty. "Don't do that! You sounded just like my mum."

Hermione eyed the scrolls bundled on the table behind her husband suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, gaze shifting.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I dunno. Maybe 'cause you never believe anything I tell you," he snapped. He looked at her. "Just once, can't you trust me?"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic." She left the room in a flurry of curls and annoyance.

Ron turned, and with a sweep of his arm, sent the surprise party invitations cascading onto the floor.

* * *

**A Wedding** (Luna/Neville)

Luna wore white.

A flowing white dress shimmering magically in the spring sunshine, with long sleeves edged in delicate lace and Flitterbroom tendrils curling around the bodice.

Physalis fruits hung from her ears, the papery husks slightly parted to give the barest glimpse of the orange balls hidden within.

As she walked down the aisle, the flower girls tossed puffapods in her path, an eruption of blossoming flowers carpeting the ground at her feet.

Luna's eyes sparkled and she smiled beatifically at her future husband.

Neville beamed at her and thought that he had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

* * *

**Drawing All the Time** (Dean/Seamus implied slash)

"What're you doing?" Seamus asked, whipping Dean's sketchpad from under his scribbling pencil.

Dean reached out, but Seamus dodged away. "Give it back!"

"Want to see what you've been drawin'."

Anger turned to fear. "Please. Give it back."

Seamus frowned, wavering, but he'd wondered for so long. He looked down.

His own pencil-drawn face grinned mischievously up at him. He flicked back a page. He was sleeping. Every page, every image, was of him.

Seamus lifted his eyes to see Dean's usually open face clouded with worry.

With a familiar grin, Seamus asked, "Want to try a nude?"

Dean nodded.


End file.
